petits plaisirs pas si innocents
by evils-roses
Summary: Défit personnel : écrire un OS érotique à la façon d'Apollinaire. Lavi aime passer des moments seul à la Congrégation, pour s'adonner à de petits plaisirs pas si innocents et pas si seul que ça. Rating M !


**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : ** Petits plaisirs pas si innocents – dédicace à ma chère Laetitia

**Rating : **M et plus si c'était possible.

**Genre : **Hu… Erotique ? appelons donc un chat un chat.

**Note : **Bonjour mes petits pervers ! Si si mes petits pervers ! Je ne cache pas que cet os est en grande partie érotique, si ce n'est totalement érotique. Il fait d'ailleurs suite au défit, d'une amie et camarade de classe. Le but ? Ecrire une fic, ou un texte, à la façon des romans et nouvelles érotiques d'Apollinaire, lecture que je vous conseil si vous avez plus de 18ans et que vous avez vu plus d'un vit dans votre vie * applaudissez le jeu de mot XD*. Je me suis donc mise à la tache avec dévotion ! Voici le résultat ! J'ai utilisé le couple Yuvi parce que c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit mais si vous avez d'autres idées n'hésitez pas à me les faire partager ^^

**Note : **Le rating est comme vous l'aurez sans doute imaginez plus que justifié ! Avant que vous ne hurliez et fermez rageusement votre pauvre navigateur internet sachez que j'ai voué ma vie au Yaoi ! Ma vie XD Mais disons que la situation était nécessaire pour la suite de l'OS XD

*oOo*

On avait déménagé les chambres de la congrégation de telle sorte que personne, ce jour là, ne se trouva sans occupation. Komui avait bien insisté pour que nous arrangeâmes nous même nos nouveaux appartements, et comme le temps était gris et maussade, aucun de nous ne trouva à redire de cette tâche. N'ayant que peu d'effet personnel je me retrouvai à errer dans les corridors forts animés. Je me rendis donc à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un ouvrage d'estampes japonaises et m'installai sur le lit d'une chambre vide afin de me caresser avec langueur, m'abandonnant tout à fait à la volupté que cela me procurait.

Il me semble important de revenir sur la découverte de ces estampes, sur lesquelles de grands samouraïs moustachus foutaient leur vit avec entrain dans la fente rouge et largement ouvertes de femmes à la peau laiteuse. Ces images de fornications avaient éveillées en moi un désir aussi vif qu'un grand feu et je m'étais mis à bander si fort et si dur que ça en était devenu presque douloureux. Depuis, elles hantaient mes songes et j'aspirai à caresser autre chose que mon vit gonflé… Je soupirai en repensant aux petits cons moites des catins parisiennes, et de leurs fesses admirablement rondes et fermes. Le livre, un simple assemblage de feuillets, s'étaient retrouvés, par je ne sais quel miracle, glissé entre deux gros volumes encyclopédiques. Je n'avais, bien sûr, parlé à personne de l'existence du livret que je consultai depuis en cachette.

Je m'adonnai donc à l'onanisme lorsque la porte de pièce s'ouvrit brusquement. Ma collègue, la jeune et charmante Lenalee entra précipitamment. Quand elle me vit, ma pine gonflée entre les mains, le froc baissé, ses joues rosirent et ses lèvres s'enroulèrent en un « o » de surprise.

« - Lavi… Bafouille-t-elle.

Dans notre surprise, aucune de nous n'avait bougé. J'observai alors d'un œil nouveau ses jambes longues qui se perdaient sous une jupe assez courte pour dévoiler le galbe de ses cuisses blanches et fermes. J'imaginai sans peine ses lèvres rouges légèrement gonflées suintante, chaudes et humides, et j'eu soudain envie d'enfouir ma bouche et ma langue dans son mont de vénus, et de respirer l'odeur bandante et voluptueuse de la _Odor di femina. _A cette seule idée mon vit se fit plus dur et je ne pu cacher mon envie de le lui foutre entre les cuisses. Ses joues étaient rosies et elle respirait de façon saccadée ce qui faisait remonter son admirable poitrine qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Je lui fis un geste pour l'inciter à venir prés de moi, elle émit quelques réticences mais je lui chuchotai des mots tendres et elle ne résista plus. Ses jambes tremblaient mais elle vit tout de même, j'attrapai son poignet et collai mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle tenta de m'échapper mais je lui assurais qu'elle était la plus belle de la congrégation. Elle protesta encore mollement et je passai ma main sous sa jupe.

Sa culotte était toute humide et je sentais le relief de sa motte et de ses lèvres, son con durci incitait mes caresses. J'enfonçai un doigt entre ses lèvres et je l'entendis gémir. Sous sa pruderie je distinguai alors une excitation peu pudique. Elle se mit à haleter de plus belle, alors que je baissai sa culotte et soulevait sa jupe. J'admirai sa touffe de poils noirs et lisses et son clitoris durcit. J'en oubliai presque mon propre vit frémissant. Mais elle, ne l'oublia pas, ses mains fraiches l'empoignèrent fortement et les firent aller et venir, de telle sorte, que je n'aspirai qu'à une chose, enfoncer ma pine dans sa motte. Les jambes tremblantes, elle me chevaucha sans brutalité avec la sureté d'une jeune vierge fraichement dépucelée. Nous nous adonnâmes alors à la volupté, ses gémissements étouffés par de profonds baisers. J'enfonçai ma langue dans sa bouche et elle répondit avec une passion dévorante. Je dégrafai son chemisier et caressai ses seins. Ils étaient fermes, doux et le téton brun était durci et pointait amoureusement. Je mordillai le petit bouton de chaire tout en admirant son corps bien fait. Ses mains empoignèrent mes cheveux avec force alors qu'elle se mettait à crier. Ses lèvres se refermèrent avec force autour de mon vit qui la pénétrait en profondeur. Je senti qu'elle venait car son con se fit encore plus humide, coulant le long de mon membre. Quand à moi, je ne déchargeai pas tout de suite. Je la fis se relever et se retourner de telle façon que je puisse admirer son échine tremblante et son cul blanc et ferme. Je posai mes mains sur les admirables monticules de chaire, et comme je bandai encore j'eu envie de lui glisser dans son petit trou. C'est alors, qu'à notre grande surprise nous nous rendîmes compte avec horreur que nous n'étions pas seuls. Tellement occupés par nos caresses et notre coït fiévreux que nous n'avions pas remarqué l'arrivé de l'intrus. Il s'agissait d'un homme jeune et mince que je reconnu pour être Kanda. Celui-ci, avachit sur un fauteuil qui traînait là, se caressait paresseusement. Sa verge à l'apparence très respectable était rouge et enflée. Il la caressait mollement et nous observait d'un œil aiguisé. Pris de terreur, la jeune Lenalee rabattit sa jupe, fébrile, les joues écarlates, la poitrine encore frémissantes de nos ébats. Réparant son désordre elle reboutonna sa chemise et s'enfuit en courant ne nous jetant point un regard. La porte claqua et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Kanda et moi. Nos vits frémissants toujours tendu, se faisant face à, à peine quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Il continuait de se branler lascivement, se frottant le bout du gland avec le pouce. Ses yeux déjà noirs s'obscurcissaient d'avantage, je pouvais presque sens le plaisir inexprimable que ces simples gestes lui causaient. Quand à moi, j'étais encore excité et ma pine était encore humide de l'éjaculation bouillante de ma charmante camarade. Je me résolu donc à finir la besogne, comme je l'avais commencé, à savoir à la main. Cependant, alors que jetai un coup d'œil à Kanda, toujours dans son fauteuil, celui-ci plongea son regard dans le mien. Si bien que su tout de suite, où il voulait en venir. Ce genre d'activité ne m'avait jamais effleuré mais je ne voyais inconvénient à ce que je me prêtasse au moins une fois dans ma vie. Me relevantsans remonter mon froc, la bitte toujours tendu, je m'apporchai du fauteuil. Il leva la main et empoigna mon vit, il le serra et le décalotta au même rythme qu'il le faisait avec son propre membre. N'y tenant plus je me plaçai entre ses jambes, de telle sorte qu'il n'eut besoin que d'une seule mais pour nous caresser. Ce la nous faisait du bien, de n'était pas niable, j'agrippai son épaule, alors que sa tête se renversant vers l'arrière. Il baisa mon cou et d'une main fraiche il commença à me chatouiller justes derrière les couilles. Cela me procura un plaisir plein de volupté. Je m'agenouillai alors et pris son vit gonflé entre mes lèvres. Je le suçai comme j'avais senti qu'on me le faisait autrefois. Le plaisir devint si grand que je ne pu m'empêcher de me caresser. Il enfonça son vit plus profond dans ma gorge et déchargea avec un cri rauque. De sentir ce vit chaud, gonflé, au fond de ma bouche et ce foutre brûlant couler dans ma gorge me procura une volupté incomparable. Je gardais son membre qui se dégonflait entre mes lèvres car je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était qu'il me le mette entre les fesses. Ce n'était pas très catholique de ma part. Je sentais déjà sa pine gonfler contre ma joue. Très excité je baissais totalement mon pantalon et le chevauchai. Il enfonça un doigt dans mon petit trou. Je poussai un cri lorsqu'il fut bien entré. Mais la courte douleur se changea bientôt en volupté et le laissai glisser un autre yeux se fermèrent à moitié et clignotèrent nerveusement. Lui ne criait pas mais j'eu très envie d'entendre sa voix. « Ha… Ha… Lavi ! » Avais-je envie d'entendre. Je m'installais alors sur son vit gonflé jusqu'aux couilles. J'allais et venais avec tant d'ardeur que cela m'était presque douloureux. C'était une sensation de volupté indicible. Je sentis le sang me monter au visage et mille pensées me traversèrent la cervelle. Une secousse électrique me traversa le corps. Mon cul se frotta encore plus rapidement sur sa pine et il poussa un cri rauque alors que nous nous déchargeâmes ensemble l'un dans l'autre. Nos engins se ramollirent rapidement. Je sentais son sperme chaud coulait le long de mes cuisses en me relevant les jambes encore tremblantes. La fatigue de nos ébats m'avaient plus fatigué que je ne l'aurai cru. Je retournai m'allonger sur le lit alors qu'il remontait son pantalon, rangeant son vit devenu flasque dans son froc. Il se leva, me lança un regard entendu et disparu.

Entièrement satisfait j'espérais que ma faim dévorante ne me reprenne pas de ci tôt car ni Kanda ni Lenalee n'était dans les parages…

**Fin !**

Et voilà ! c'est fini ! enfin presque ! si cela vous a plu, sans trop vous choqué s'entend et bien j'espère que vous commenterez ! n'hésitez pas à en demander plus !

Livres de références : _Les exploits d'un jeune don juan, G. Apollinaire. Folio._

_ Onze mille verges, G. Apollinaire, Folio._


End file.
